


Il peccato degli angeli

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Macchie d’anima color glicine [9]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Lime, Multi, angel school AU
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 10:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14998451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Goten sta per consumare il suo personale peccato alla scuola angelica.★Fandom: DBZ.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Contest di scrittura “Back to school” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 513.★ Prompt Traccia: 17 Studente!A e Insegnante!B vengono beccati da C.





	Il peccato degli angeli

Il peccato degli angeli

 

Goten sbadigliò rumorosamente e si passò la mano tra i corti capelli mori, facendo fremere le ali candide sulla sua schiena.

< Qui alla scuola angelica ci si annoia sempre parecchio > pensò.

Proseguì lungo il corridoio, superò una serie di porte candide, con raffigurate delle nuvolette d’oro con numeri e lettere delle classi dipinte in azzurro.

Sbuffò sonoramente, l’orlo della sua gonna candida frusciava scivolando sul pavimento di marmo e i suoi sandali scricchiolavano ad ogni passo. Sbadigliò rumorosamente, coprendosi la mano con la bocca. Abbassò lo sguardo, avvertendo una fitta al petto e sentì risuonare una serie di bassi gemiti. Inarcò un sopracciglio moro e si diresse nella direzione da cui proveniva il rumore.

< C’è ancora qualcuno fuori dalle classi? Chi è che si vuole fare espellere con tutta questa intensità? > si chiese. Raggiunse la porta del bagno, che raffigurava una toilette intenta a svolazzare con delle piccole ali candide, sotto cui erano disegnate le linee cinetiche.

Goten sgranò gli occhi e si tappò la bocca con la mano, per celare il proprio respiro. Rimase immobile a fissare, il corpo rigido.

Le grandi ali candide di Mirai avvolgevano il corpo minuto di Trunks, quest’ultimo era appoggiato contro il petto muscoloso del più grande. I loro capelli color glicine ondeggiavano ad ogni loro movimento, alcune piume candide caddero terra.

Trunks baciò il petto del più grande, Mirai gli sollevò il viso delicatamente e gli posò un bacio sulle labbra.

Goten osservò la pelle pallida dei due amanti, era liscia e leggermente umida di sudore.

< Sono il professore Mirai e Trunks, l’ultimo arrivato della mia classe > pensò Son.

Le ali di Trunks frullavano, mentre si lasciava andare a una serie di bassi gemiti. Mirai gli soffiò un verso più roco all’orecchio. Entrambi tenevano gli occhi chiusi, concentrandosi sulle carezze che si scambiavano vicendevolmente.

Goten avvertì il proprio basso ventre bruciare, la sua tonaca fremette, mentre il giovane si eccitava sempre di più. Le ali candide sulla sua schiena si gonfiarono, socchiudendosi.

Il battito cardiaco gli aumentò, mentre sentiva delle vampate di calore invadergli il viso. Le sue pupille si dilatarono ed i suoi occhi nero pece si fecero liquidi.

< Sono così belli, che non riesco a interromperli. So che quello che stanno facendo è peccato. Qui non rischiano di farsi espellere soltanto dalla scuola, uno come studente e l’altro come insegnante, ma direttamente dal nostro mondo. Ed io stesso rischio di essere cacciato tra i demoni per il fatto che guardo, ignavo e desideroso.

Eppure non riesco a fare niente.

Quello che sento crescere in me è il desiderio? > si chiese.

Ascoltò il rumore dei loro respiri, gli schiocchi dei loro baci, guardò i loro corpi tendersi e fremere.

Le sue ali si spalancarono di scatto, colpendo uno specchio.

Gli altri due giovani si voltarono all’unisono, tremando.

“C-ci hanno scoperti…” gemette Trunks.

Mirai gli si mise davanti e lo coprì con il proprio corpo.

“È stata una mia idea, l’ho costretto io” mentì.

“Ricopritevi prima che arrivi un altro professore. Non ho intenzione di fare la spia” disse Goten.

< Mi auguro solo di poter assistere a un’altra scena come questa, in futuro > pensò.

“G-grazie” mormorò Trunks.


End file.
